Reign of the Slash King
by YamiRox1010
Summary: In this school it isn't the administrators making the rules, it's him. When he makes a rule, you follow it, or else the consequences will be dire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to my newest story. I literally came up with this because I dreamt about it one night except I was in it and when I woke up I was like, I could totally put our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters into this! So yeah that's how this messed up story came to be. So get ready for Halloween story of the year.**

 **Quick Warning!: I am gonna warn you all now, this is gonna get dark, like I will be completely screwing up Yugi's mental state here. So if you just plain don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you be careful in the later chapters.**

 **Also last note this is gonna be puzzleshipping so if you aren't a fan of yaoi I'm warning you now that it is in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Byakuya High School

You may or may not recognize the name. It is a fairly small school with only a total of 20 teachers. Five for each grade, with some teaching multiple subjects obviously and somewhere around 200 students in all.

Don't be fooled though. This isn't just some small little country school that has no problems. It does have a reputation after all, but those that find out what it is, don't usually last long enough to tell the tale, or are just far too afraid to talk.

Don't worry I'll tell you what's really going on here.

Here in this high school two people hold the crowns and rule the school. The Slash King and the Stab Queen.

Let's talk about the Slash King first, since he was the first to show up.

It all started one day when everyone came into school and on every board in the school had the same message written across it: Teachers are not to give homework, or there will be consequences.

Of course none of the teachers believed it for a second, they just figured it was some kid trying to pull a prank. Now some teachers weren't planning on giving any homework anyways, them being the lucky ones. Other teachers didn't give any, not because they believed it, but figured some kid set up a stink bomb or something someplace and didn't feel like being the target, but for the teachers that didn't listen and still gave it, well you're about to find out how the Slash King got his name.

There were exactly 2 teachers who still dared to give homework that day. The next morning they were both found in their respective rooms, on their desks, with their throats slashed open.

Reportedly, they were both asked to stay after school by some students that day. Now the police first thought one of the students was the guilty party, logically, but all came out with alibis with many witnesses proving none of them did it. No other leads had come up either, leaving the killings a mystery.

That was only the tale of the first time he struck. It was not the last. The next one was a student named Alister. That day the message was left on the board by the king that said: Do not use your cell phone while in school. After the last incident with the teachers, everyone was too scared to mess around with it not wanting to end up like them. Everyone except Alister that is. He bragged about using his phone flaunting it around and daring the King to come and get him, thinking he was going to prove the King's existence false. He was found the following morning in the staff room with a slit open throat, just like the teachers.

No one doubted his existence anymore.

His victims were sometimes students, sometimes teachers, not even the administrators were safe. No one could figure out who the culprit was, all they knew was as long as you followed the rules that the king left, you would be safe, for that day anyways.

The Slash King is feared far more than the Stab Queen is, it's just a fact. No one in the school ever wants to cross him.

Now let's talk about the Stab Queen though, for she does hold the second crown, and the students are wary of her.

She appeared around 6 months after the Slash King. At first no one even thought it was a different person, students were found in the staff room dead all the same, that was until she struck on a day without a rule. Now even though the Slash King would kill without mercy should you break one of his rules, he never killed someone without "reason", so to say. The only reason he would strike is if his rule was broken, he would never strike unless that condition was met. The Stab Queen is different though, she strikes at random.

It all started one day when the infamous school prep queen Vivian was found in the faculty room dead by multiple stab wounds to the stomach. Many thought she was just another victim of the King, but the smart ones realized that the King never killed that way. The King was precise and fast, slit the throat and he was done, the Queen on the other hand was far more violent and left many more wounds on the body. The students that recognized this realized that there was a new ruler in the school, a new person to fear striking them. Yet many for some reason didn't believe that she was a different person, mostly because she struck on the same days as the King. That is until the day she didn't.

This time the victim was Vivian's old boyfriend, Duke. Most knew him as the best looking guy in school and all wanted to be with him. That is, wanted anyways. See he was the victim that proved the Queen's existence. That day everyone was relaxed because there was no message from the King. Everyone did as they pleased thinking they were safe for the day. Yet the next day in the staff room, low and behold, Duke was found dead by the stab wounds to the stomach and so the Stab Queen earned her name.

The Stab Queen acted very differently from the King. You never really knew when she was going to strike, as her attacks were random, the only pattern between her victims is that they were all students, never once was there a teacher who became a victim.

Neither have been discovered for their true identities and possibly never will.

As you could guess the transfer rates were very low for this school as parents didn't want their kids getting killed. The smart parents anyways. If you were smart you wouldn't come here either, you probably won't last long enough to graduate.

 **Alright that's all for now, don't worry this was just an introductory chapter and others will be longer, this is just setting the premise. See you all next time! R &R plz and tell me what you think!**

 **Just to let you all know I will be updating this every Sunday.**

 **P.S. Byakuya is actually referencing something, see if you can figure it out XD Clue: It is not Bleach or Inuyasha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everybody! Just so it is understood, I want to make clear this story will be told in Yugi's point of view from this point on. That's about it! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Byakuya High School

I transferred here about six months ago now.

My dad had gotten a new job so we had to drop everything and leave my old town to come here so he could work. To say I wasn't happy would be an understatement, but I guess life isn't really all that different now than it was then.

My parents still like to pretend I don't exist except when they have to. I think they like to pretend they never had me in the first place. They never want me to talk to them and don't acknowledge me if I try. I have to sneak my food from them, since apparently they shouldn't have to waste their food on me. Even my room is abysmal compared to the rest of the house, it is bare with nothing in it except a bed and desk. I have only essential clothes in my closet as well. So considering this is where I am confined to half the time to stay out of their sight, it isn't exactly preferable.

My classmates aren't much better towards me. To them I am the freak, the one who shouldn't be there and is just taking up space. Most of the time I am just ignored but the few that do actually choose to acknowledge me, it's only to beat me up or make a laughing stalk out of me.

The real difference between my old town and this new one would have to be the adults. In my old town everyone besides my parents seemed to like me enough, I could walk into the cool antique shop and spend a nice afternoon there to escape, or even go to the arcade, so it wasn't the worst. Even at my old school, even though the kids were bad to me, the teachers seemed at least kind enough to put a stop to the worst of it some of the time. But around here I have nothing, there aren't any cool shops or fun places to go, I'm looked at like a freak by the entire town, teachers just like to ignore my existence and let the kids do whatever they want to me. But most of all, I'm just plain lonely.

I. Hate. It. Here.

It was bad enough back home, but here is just unbearable! I can't stand living here, but I know I can't do anything, I'm too weak everyone makes sure I know that. This school is a living hell! I mean just today I was just walking down the halls off to the side out of everyone's way and yet they still can't leave me alone. Some kid that I barely even know, I think his name was Ushio, just comes up to me and shoves me straight in a random locker! I hate that I have to be so small that they can do this to me. Honestly, it's not my fault that I am, so why do they have to act like it is?! They always say that I am just asking for it when they beat me up or single me out, but what have I done?! All that I did was transfer here and I became a giant freak! I know my hair might be a little weird and I get that I'm short, but does it warrant this kind of treatment?!

It's not only my classmates though, the teachers love putting me down whenever they get the chance. If they can tell I don't know an answer to a question, they make sure they pick me so the class can laugh at me for not knowing. If something happens in the class it is always my fault, you know being the town freak just makes bad things happen apparently.

Then, best of all, you have that out of all the schools my parents could have chosen to transfer me into, they chose the school with unsolved murders happening every week. You would think that they wanted me to get killed! Actually that wouldn't really surprise me, they would love to hear that I was finally out of their hair and never have to deal with me again, they probably transferred me here on purpose.

Am I ever going to get a break in life? No, of course not because there goes the bell for class to end and lunch to start, which means heading back out into the mob of kids that hate me.

I get to my locker easy enough to get my things for the next class, but getting to the cafeteria and then someplace to hide so I could eat in peace was a whole other story. I haven't been stupid enough to eat in the cafeteria since my first day here, that was a horror story in itself. I had gone into the cafeteria to get lunch which went smoothly enough until I went to look for a place to sit. I was walking out of the lunch line when a girl named Vivian came up to me. he told me it was her job to make sure I knew how things worked around here. I didn't realize just what I was in for until she snapped her fingers. Her two groupies Anzu and Rebecca came out from behind her and ripped my food from my hands before taking their sweet time pouring it all over my head. Then when they were done laughing at me Vivian's boyfriend Duke came over and picked me and proceeded to throw me in the trash. It was too deep for me to get out of, plus I was upside down, and of course no one came to help me out. I just sat in there and cried while resisting the urge to throw up from the stench. By the end of the day I had managed to tip the trash can over and crawl out, but the teachers still gave me detention for skipping their classes.

So ever since then I haven't tried to eat in there, or anywhere where they can find me really. I don't even go in the lunch line anymore to give them the chance to catch me, I just go to the vending machine and grab something to sustain me and hightail it outta there. The spot I go to hide most often is under the gym bleachers. No one is ever there during lunch and they never check there either, so it makes a good spot. Plus it is quiet and peaceful. It's a good place to read a book or catch up on some schoolwork.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part until I tried to go home. I always take a roundabout way out of school using back doors and taking the long way home so that I don't run into any of the other kids, unfortunately for me Ushio has seemed to make me his new favorite target.

I had made it around the corner from the back door when I was pinned straight into a wall.

"Heh, so you can't even leave school like a normal either freak?"

I didn't reply to him knowing no matter what I said wasn't going to help anyways.

"What not even gonna answer me freak?" He sneered

I closed my eyes knowing what was about to come next, I could already feel his muscles tensing as he held me against the wall.

"Tch. Whatever shrimp, time to give you what you deserve anyways." He said right before punching me in the gut. He had let go of my shoulder and I doubled over to the ground. His two lackies came over to join him and so began the barrage of punches and kicks. Sometimes they would pick me up and throw me around before returning to punching and kicking me. I sat there crying and screaming with every kick to my already abused body. I never begged them to stop though, I didn't want to give that to them, but I was pretty close to it most of the time.

Sometime later they had gotten bored with me and left me on the ground. I don't think they broke anything thankfully, but I could feel the cuts stinging and bleeding in multiple spots. I knew I had to get home to do something about them, but I had no energy left after that beating. So I just lied there until I could muster up some type of energy to pick myself up and limp my way home. When I got there finally, I unlocked the door and headed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I lifted my shirt above my head to be met with a giant blue and red stain across my chest. I didn't know where to start with this one. I decided getting the blood off was the most logical step, so I took a washcloth and tried to gently rub it off. I still winced when I had to rub a little harder in certain spots to get the blood that was rubbed in, but once I did I took the bandages and began to wrap them around my chest. Then I moved on to whatever cuts were on my arms and legs and took care of those. I was just thankful my parents weren't home yet, because this took me forever, and they would've gotten mad at me for taking the bathroom for too long.

I went down to the kitchen to grab some form of dinner, which happened to be a sandwich today, before going up to my room to get try and attempt to finish my homework before going to sleep.

The next morning was so much worse though. I was beyond stiff and could barely move without a searing pain. It's a good thing I set my alarm an hour earlier than usual so that I could take a shower to try and release some of the tension and rebandage everything. At least it was Friday, so that meant I got the weekend to recover after this.

After getting dressed and grabbing so bread for breakfast, I headed out the door and went to school and that's when I saw just how horrible this day was going to be. There on the whiteboards was a message from _him._

It read: Today no is allowed in the gymnasium.

This couldn't be a worse message, where else am I supposed to hide in this school? I would try sneaking in there anyways, but I heard what happened to that Alister kid, I wasn't going to mess around with the King. I may have to endure all of this pain everyday, but I don't want to die. I'll just go look for some random place to hide for the day, maybe a closet or something, just during lunch time.

When lunch time rolled around I grabbed something the vending machine quickly before hurrying out of there. I found some biology class across the school that the teacher didn't stay in during lunch, so I went to hide in the closet. I couldn't have made a more stupid choice. It didn't even occur to me to check to see if I was being followed and then I voluntarily trap myself in a place filled with dangerous chemicals. Truly one of my smartest moves.

I sat down in the closet, thinking I was alone and began to eat, but that came to an end when I heard the classroom door open. The footsteps were big and heavy and were clearing searching for something, judging by how fast and hard they were moving. They were slowly making there way towards the closet as they stripped apart the rest of the classroom. Was there really someone giving up their lunch period just to come and find me? I stayed absolutely still in the closet hoping they wouldn't check in here, but no such luck, I see the white light of the classroom begin the penetrate the dark closet and there in the doorway is none other than Ushio.

"Well well, is this where the freak comes to hide during lunch? How fitting, surrounding yourself with freakish things just like you. Want me to stuff you in a jar just like them?" He asked laughing.

I hate to admit it, but I began to tremble, I didn't know what he meant by that and I didn't want to find out with the shape I was in. "N-no I think I'm good." I replied.

"Oh don't worry it won't hurt too much, and then you'll finally have some friends just like you. Look I'm actually doing you a favor!" He taunted before strolling over me and picking me up by my collar. "Now let's see what will you fit in?"

I began to struggle in his grip. "I'm fine really, no need to stuff me in anything!" I yelled but he ignored me and spotted a bucket with a lid on it. Who knows what used to be in there, but I knew he didn't care. We brought me over to it before slamming me down and contorting my body to fit in the bucket. He replaced the lid over it and left me in there to die. I knew I couldn't stay in here long, I would run out of oxygen, so I had to move quickly. I pushed at the sides of the bucket with my feet and shoulders, since my hands were trapped underneath me and I couldn't try and push the lid off.

I could already tell it was getting hard to breathe in this thing, but no matter how hard I pushed this bucket wouldn't crack, contort, or move. Nobody was coming into the closet either, so I couldn't even hope that they might need the bucket or something and kick me out of it. No not even that could save me today.

I was left with trying the one thing I didn't want to. I had to get my arm out from under me. I knew what it was going to entail though, it would mean dislocating my shoulder, which I know is really painful, but it was either that or die in here from the lack of oxygen. So with the last little bit of bravado that I had, I ripped my arm from under me. All I could hear was my scream, I felt it rip out before the searing hot pain ran up and down my arm before it began to numb down once again after I let it sit for a little bit. I willed myself to lift my arm up and push no matter how much it hurt. I heard the pop of the lid and breathed the greatest sigh of relief, all to be ruined by the fact that the bell to end lunch just rung. I didn't care though I was just going to skip class after what just happened.

That's it. Ushio was gonna pay, just like _they_ did.

It's about time the Queen made her return.

 **Alrighty that's it! I hoped you liked it, and just to let you know I know nothing at all about dislocation and all that I just googled whether or not you could move your arm, so please don't get too nit picky about medical stuff I know it's probably wrong. See you next week! R &R plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am getting quite annoyed with my plot bunnies right now. I mean honestly can they stop giving me oneshots that have nothing to do with this story and write the chapters for me?! *Sigh* the stupid stresses of an author XD Maybe I should just invest in a cage for them…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

You know, I find it funny that they all just automatically assumed I was a girl. I mean I guess there couldn't be two kings, but that doesn't necessarily make me a "queen". I'm not sure if I should be insulted about it or not. Although, what I find the most amusing amongst all their theories is that I strike randomly. Honestly, how oblivious can you pieces of shit be? Do you not notice that all of your "Queen's" victims happen to be the worst of my bullies? You pay enough attention to it to call me a freak and laugh at me while praising them for doing it, yet never realize the people getting killed are the ones who treat me the worst.

Speaking of the worst of my bullies at the moment, how am I going to lure Ushio into the staff room to get him alone?

Vivian was far too easy to get alone, all I had to do was leave a note from her precious "Dukey" and she came running to my knife. It really is so pathetic how all the girls in this school fawn over him. I could recycle the same note I gave to Vivian, blood stained and all, and give it to any other girl in this school and they would still come because they thought it was Duke. Sickening really. So when she entered the staff room holding the note to her chest, I held no mercy for her. I got the revenge I so desired by popping out from my hiding spot behind the desk and stabbing her straight through the stomach over and over until my anger was sated.

Duke was along the same scale, the stupid playboy couldn't say no to letting a girl profess their love for him. He loved getting his ego stroked as much as possible, so the thought of a girl being there brought him straight to me. Again the question is asked, why do they like this guy? All he ever does is brag about his looks and when he's not doing that he is bragging about all the girls he has dated. And they call me the freak… Strutting into the staff room was what sealed his fate, I went straight for him not even bothering to build up suspense. I can tell you right now I killed the idiot in cold blood.

Now I had the weekend to come up with a way to lure Ushio into my trap. This wasn't going to be easy, I mean there wasn't an easy note to leave and expect him to just show up. I couldn't ask him obviously, so how was I going to get him in there to commit the deed?

It's amazing really how I started this, I was never a murderer before. I mean at my old school I was bullied, but I have to say it was never this bad. I was never thrown into trash barrels or stuffed into buckets, they mostly just hurt me with their words. I never had such a great hatred of other classmates, or such a thirst for revenge. But I don't know something just snapped in me when we got here, I had already heard of the Slash King and thought why not do it myself, and teach these people a lesson for treating me the way I did. I just decided to do it one night, and to be honest I never felt better after I finished. I was finally the one in control, I finally had the power over another, I wasn't the weakling little Yugi, I was the one laughing at them.

It felt great.

And so started my current co-reign of the school. Speaking of my "co-ruler", I am honestly surprised that we haven't run into each other yet, not that I necessarily want to.I have no idea who he is at all. I know he only appears when he leaves rules, but I find it funny we have never had the same target, though I guess the people I'm going after are smart enough not to mess with the King. I truly hope I don't run into him to be honest, even though I have been killing too, somewhere in my head I know I wouldn't stand a chance. I rely on the element of surprise too much, something tells me that he doesn't need that, he is skilled enough on his own.

And that's when it hits me! I know how I'm going to trick Ushio into the staff room. I'll give him a note that makes it look like the King wants to meet him. The idiot will probably go just to challenge him and make it look like he's the strongest in the school It's perfect!

So after eagerly waiting for the weekend to end for once, I wake up Monday morning ready for what I was going tonight. I make sure to put an extra pair of clothes in my backpack to change into before I leave the building, just in case I am seen walking out of the school. My weapon is still in its hiding spot in the staff room, and I have the note to plant on Ushio's desk. With everything ready to go I run downstairs and am glad to see that my parents are still asleep meaning I have the chance to make some toast before I leave for breakfast. I got to school before everyone else, so that gave me the perfect timing to put the note on Ushio's desk of his first class before I went off to mine.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, no message from the King, and the same old classes, with the same old people. When lunch time rolled around I was glad to be able to run and confine myself to my old hiding pot in the gym once again, where this time I wasn't found out. Then finally the last class of the day arrived. The one class I actually shared with Ushio.

I needed to spend the period figuring out whether or not he would show up. I would need a backup plan if he didn't believe the note. Although by the way he has been snickering for the past 10 minutes and how it's only getting worse I'm pretty sure he is. The note I left says to meet at 5:00 PM, well after everyone has left so that there were no witnesses around. As much as I want revenge against them, I don't feel like getting caught for it.

When the bell rings I watch all the kids leave, but I don't, I head for the library. I don't bother going all the way to one hellhole, only to come back to this one. Plus sneaking out of the house past my parents is far too much of a hassle to be wasted on these people. So I hang out in the library for a couple of hours and find a couple of new books to bring home. The school shuts down at 4:00 though, so everyone is expected to be out of the building by then, including all the staff. I leave the library around five minutes before then and go to hide in the gym until everyone is gone. See that's what I love about this spot, it has multiple uses.

Usually by around quarter past everyone is gone, because even the staff don't want to be stuck here as much as we don't. I crawl out from under the bleachers and head to the staff room. It's a simple room that consists of three desks in the center of the room in a horseshoe shape. One is for the Vice Principal, one is for the School Activities Director, and the last is for the Curriculum Director. The Principal has his own office that is connected to the back of the room, it's always locked after school though, so I don't know what it looks like. I head over to the School Activities Director's desk, his desk is special. See his desk has a false back on it, which is perfect for hiding certain murder weapons. I don't think he even knows about it, considering he hasn't found the weapon yet, even I discovered it by accident when I got Vivian.

I was wearing down from my adrenaline rush when I realized that I hadn't thought of what I was going to do with the weapon. I was looking all over the office for some sort of decent hiding spot, knowing I had to not only find a place to hide it, but also a place that would conceal the blood from the knife. I figured the lower the better so I got down on the floor and started searching when I accidently bumped into his desk. I saw the wood move weirdly and checked it out and was pleasantly surprised to see a perfect hiding spot for the knife. I made sure the backing was more securely on though when I put it back to make sure no one else accidently discovered it like I did.

So now I was under the desk again removing the backing. The knife was a dark brown color from all the dried blood because I never bothered to get a new one, it's not like they can get sick from it when they're dead so I just use the same one. Looking over at the clock I see it's 4:45. It takes me a good twenty minutes to get the backing off half the time with how hard I shove it in to keep it in place. The Activities Director's desk is the one on the right when you enter the room so it's easy to jump out of and surprise someone if you can hide under it like I can. So I curl into a ball and wait for Ushio to enter.

Lo and behold, at 5:00 sharp surprisingly, Ushio comes into the staff room.

"Alright King! Come on out! I'm gonna kick your ass and become the true ruler of this school!" Ushio yelled out.

I honestly can't believe that note worked if I think about this more rationally, I mean he does remember how the King works right? He only shows himself if you break one of his rules and he never leaves notes for only a single person, what makes Ushio think he's so special?

"Where are you?!" He yells out once more.

I'm gonna have to shut him up soon, I don't want him attracting anyone, even if this place is a ghost town after 4:00, I'm not taking any chances. I begin to uncurl myself from my ball and get into a crouched position, one perfect for pouncing straight to my target. I grasp the knife in my right hand and pull my arm out to the side. Then ever so slowly I inch my way out of the desk, but in a way that I am still out of his sight. I can see that Ushio is getting angrier by the second and as I see him take a deep breath I decide that I strike now.

"SHOW YOU-" He begins to scream before I interrupt him by driving my knife through his stomach. He falls to his knees and holds his stomach before looking up.

I don't give him any time to speak, as I ram into him causing him to fall backwards and I continually drive the knife into the wound over and over. I make the wound larger and larger with each thrust of the knife and as he screams in pain I hold no mercy for the son of bitch.

I can always tell when they are just about done when I see their eyes start to slowly dim. By now my anger towards him has calmed down enough that I stop stabbing him.

"Well Ushio, you didn't get to meet the King like you wanted, but at least you got the Queen right?" I chuckled out

"Y-you're?" I barely hear him question through all the blood coming out of his mouth.

"Oh did you just figure it out? Yeah, that's me, I didn't think I needed to say it after the stabbing you just went through, I guess I overestimated your intelligence."

I hear him try to respond, but with all the blood coming out now he can't. I hear him struggling to get a breath as the choking begins and I know he only has a few seconds left of consciousness left.

"Good riddance." I mutter when he finally gives out.

I grab the knife out of his body before I head back over to the desk to grab my backpack. I change out of the clothes that are covered in Ushio's blood, and wipe down my hands so the new ones don't get blood on them. I usually wash the dirty ones when I go home and I know my parents are asleep. After the old clothes are safely tied up in a plastic bag and hidden in my backpack I begin the work of hiding the knife in its spot. I have to position it just right so that even if the blood drips down, it won't be seen.

I am holding the knife against the true back of the desk with my right hand while my left begins to position the false backing into place. As I am doing this someone comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist and takes hold of my right arm so I can't move.

"So I finally get to me my Queen." The mysterious person whispers into my ear.

 **And done! Yes the King and Queen finally meet next chapter, but who is the King? Find out then! Lol in all seriousness, I hope you liked it, hope to see you next time! R &R plz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we have arrived at the point in the story where things start to pick up! So instead of rambling on I will get this chapter going!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

All my muscles stiffened up. Did I just hear him right? Is he the King?

I began to turn my head around, but before I could his hand removed itself from my waist and covered my eyes to keep my head still.

"Sorry I can't have you turning around, it's one of the unwritten rules. If you see me you have to die, and I don't quite want to kill my Queen yet." He chuckled.

A shiver ran down my spine as he said this. Yet, he said, meaning I wasn't safe for very long. I still had the knife in my hand, but I couldn't move it because of him gripping me. I was trapped and at this man's mercy and that terrified me.

"No need to be scared little one, you aren't going to die tonight." He whispered into my ear.

"But then why are you here? Don't you only come when someone breaks a rule?" I finally found the courage to ask.

"Well I couldn't just ignore him when he was demanding my presence. Plus, now I found a good reason to meet you. You have peaked my interest for some time now."

"Peaked your interest?" I asked

"But of course, how could I not keep an eye on the new kid who comes into my domain? I wanted to see what you were going to be like and my interest was rewarded. I found the most interesting being in this school."

"R-really?"

Instead of answering he began to guide my arms to finish putting the knife away. He pulled me up from my crouching position until we were both standing upright with my back to him. I still couldn't see him, but I could tell he was taller than me, but as much as other people were, judging by where my head was against his chest. I could feel his toned arms as one once against wrapped itself around my waist and the other was kept over my eyes.

With a gentle nudge he lead me away from the desk and over to the back wall. He began to slide down to the ground and using the arm around my waist he pulled me down with him so that I landed into his lap.

"Now be a good boy and keep your eyes closed." He said as he began to move his hand away from my eyes. I obeyed as to not anger him. His arm moved down to my waist, like the other, so that he was encircling me into a gentle hug. The gentleness of it caused me to involuntarily lean back into the hug and in turn further into him. He rested his head on my own as we sat there in silence.

"You really are so interesting. I can't begin to comprehend why it is that you are not treated the way you should be." He said finally.

"How I should be?" I echoed questioningly

"Yes, you should be loved and taken care of, not tossed around and beaten. It infuriates me that they can be so ignorant to this truth and throw you away like trash. You shouldn't have to deal with that, and yet you have to bear with it until you snap and have to teach them a lesson that they will never understand. Why is it that anyone would want to hurt someone as beautiful as yourself?"

"I'm hardly beautiful, even I know that I look weird and freakishly short." I replied sadly

"Don't listen to the lies that those cowards tell you." He growled softly. His arms tightened around my waist before he continued on. "You are beautiful in so many ways, the way you are so strong dealing with their constant harassment of you, the way your hair is so unique compared to everyone else's, the innocent look of your eyes. Everything about you is beautiful, especially your passionate fury when you pick up the knife and wail on one of these bastards, you become so engulfed in it that everything goes in slow motion. It is positively exquisite."

His words may have been questionable towards the end, but I could not deny that they were sweet. I haven't been talked to like this in so long, to actually hear something nice about myself and not my faults. That even to believe that someone still finds me beautiful and doesn't think of me as a freak. I know I shouldn't trust him, I know who he is, but I couldn't help but tear up and begin to cry at his words.

"Little one? Why are you crying?" He asked me softly

"S-so l-long…" I barely choked out in a whisper

"So long since what?"

"Since anyone said something so kind to me, I don't know whether to believe it."

In reaction to my words he repositioned me in his lap so that my side was to his chest and my head was tucked into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around me once more in a gentle hug, yet this time it seemed more possessive, not that I was complaining, at this point I was welcoming any touch that wasn't out to hurt me in some way. Amongst all the movement, I had grabbed onto his shirt at some point and now I was clinging onto it while crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright, let it all out." He said comfortingly. One of his hands began rub my back in slow circles as he said this.

He didn't say anything more after that and just let me cry, rocking back and forth every now and then. At some point my crying calmed down to hiccups, and then eventually to silence, but we didn't continue to converse. We just sat there in the darkness of the staff room in silence, his arms wrapped around me, holding me in a protective hold and me just lounging in his lap like this was a natural thing that we did. It was peaceful to say the least, besides the corpse on the other side of the room and the fact that the man holding me was in fact the notorious murderer of the school. Truth be told though, the later was not bothering me as much as it should have been, maybe it was my hazy mind, or my desperate need for some sort of affection that he fulfilled, I let myself become putty in his hands and I was fine with it. Besides this seemed to keep him calm, which meant that he wasn't going to kill me so this was probably the right thing to do.

Unfortunately the moment we were having was ruined by my needy stomach. It was a soft growl, but with the silence of the room, I may as well held a megaphone up to it. His laugh to this rumbled through his chest. His was deep and hypnotizing.

"I do believe that letting all that emotion out and your other activities of the night have worked up your appetite, Little one."

"Y-yeah I guess." I stuttered in embarrassment.

"It is getting late anyways, I suppose you would be expected at home soon anyways."

"I suppose so." I say standing up from his lap, yet making sure to keep my back to him. "I'm sorry about your shirt and me crying on you all night by the way, but thank you for it."

I hear him stand up as well as he comes behind me once again.

"No need to apologize, Little one, but you are welcome."

"Will I see you again?" I ask not knowing why I want to, but for some reason wanting to.

"Come back here Friday at 5:00. When you get to the door knock two times then open it so I know it is you."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I say agreeing to his terms.

I feel him place a soft kiss to the back of my head before he nudges me forward telling me to go. I pick up my backpack and head for my usual exit in the back of the building and speedily make my way home. I honestly don't know what time it is, but hopefully my parents are asleep by now so that I can eat.

When I get back to the house I sneak a peek at the clock hanging on the wall by the entryway, it says it is 11:00, the latest I have ever sneaked into the house. I make all my movements cautious so that I don't make any noise, lest I wake up my parents. I go into the kitchen and grab a couple of pieces of bread not chancing any more because with my luck something will happen.

Normally when I come home from doing this I would head to the bathroom and rinse off the blood from my dirty clothes, but I don't want to make anymore noise so I go to my bedroom instead tonight. I hide the clothes in the corner of my closet, not that there is any real need since they don't come in here, but just in case, I'm not getting caught just because I wanted to be careless.

I take off my jacket and put it on the desk chair and take off my pants before getting into bed, staying in my shirt and boxers. Laying on my back I stare up at the ceiling thinking about what exactly just happened tonight.

1\. I just met the Slash King and didn't get killed.

2\. Not only did I meet him and not get killed, but I let him hold me and sat in his lap all night without any kind of fight by throwing all common sense out the window.

3\. I liked it for some strange reason.

4\. I agreed to meet back up with him again.

As I begin to feel my eyelids get heavy I think one last thought:

What the _fuck_ have I gotten myself into?

 **And so our royals have met! I haven't said explicitly who the Slash King is yet, but I'm sure most of you can take a wild guess after this chapter lol. I hope you all liked it and see you all next week! R &R plz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Welcome to the next chapter! Now before I start, it was suggested to me that I inform you that here on fanfiction is not the only place you can find my stories. If you are having trouble seeing them or something like that you can also find me on Wattpad. The link is on my profile, so incase something happens to this account or something else you can go and see them there. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Four days.

Four days is all I have to come to terms with the predicament I have put myself in. I can only hope this week drags on for some reason, because now that I have been out of his presence for a while, I can't conceive in my mind what I allowed myself to get into. Why in the world did I ask him to meet up again knowing _exactly_ who he was? And why do I want to see him again so badly?

My wish wasn't granted though, as I should've known, the week after someone being killed is usually uneventful since everyone is on edge. They don't even mess with me during this week, I still don't take any chances, I stick to my usual routine of hiding and avoiding everyone as much as possible. That isn't what I need this week though, I need plenty of thinking time and having school fly by is not the way to get it.

Although, what is there to really think about? It's not like I could cancel of all things. I guess I could figure why I allowed myself to become literal putty in his hands. On one hand I could defend it saying I was giving him what he wanted knowing what he could do, but in my mind could I really accept that? I could not deny that I liked being like that with, having him hold me and guide me. It felt good, especially compared to how I am usually treated by my peers. That's the thought that scares me, am I trusting a dangerous man just because he hasn't hit me or made fun of me yet? For all I know this could all be a front to get close to me and take me out easily, especially now that he knows this to be a weakness of sorts. But it sounded so genuine that I can't help but want to believe that maybe, just maybe someone in this world doesn't see me as a freak, and like what most would call idiotic, I was going to put blind faith on that small chance and meet up with him again.

Like I said this week went by in a snap and soon enough it was Thursday evening. I was coming home from school. It takes about a half hour to walk home so by the time I was walking in the door it was about 5:30. I quietly unlocked the door and took off my shoes. It seems tonight I'm going without dinner though, since I can hear my parents in the kitchen, so I started to head to my bedroom. Or so I thought.

"Yugi!" I heard my mother call out to me. I was on the first step when she did so and I froze, not believing she actually called out to me, until she did it again. "Don't you dare ignore me, Yugi!"

"S-sorry Mother! I didn't hear you properly the first time! Did you need something?"

"Yes, why else would I call you? Come to the kitchen."

"Okay!" I responded and then proceeded to obey the command. Walking into the kitchen I see that they are having dinner at the table, the odd thing was that there was a third place set up. "Mother?" I questioned, wondering why in the world she all of a sudden wanted my presence.

"Take a seat Yugi, you are having dinner with us tonight, we need to discuss something."

Not only was she acknowledging me and feeding me willingly, she wanted me to eat with them too?! This could not get any weirder. To further confirm that she meant what she said, she set down a plate of spaghetti in front of my father and I and then one for herself before sitting down. I slowly begin to eat my food waiting for her to take the initiative to talk about whatever it was that she wanted to, and after a few bites she does.

"You need to come straight home as soon as school ends tomorrow, and I quite mean as soon as that bell rings, you better be on your way here."

My head flew up at hearing this, of all the days she needs me it had to be tomorrow?!

"I expect that there are no problems with this correct?" She asks me threateningly.

"N-no of course not!" I hastily reply

"Good. Now quickly finish your dinner and go to your room." She said ending the conversation

I did as she said and quickly finished my meal before disappearing to my room, which for once was welcome. I had to choose, follow my mother's instruction, or go and meet the king. The only thing I just didn't understand is what my mother wanted me home that early for, I mean most of the time they don't want me here at all, so why would she want me home early of all things? And thinking logically it would be smarter to go and meet the King, because canceling on him could mean my death, and as much as my parents may hate me, they surely wouldn't go so far as killing me. With my mind made up I went to sleep.

The day rolled by quickly as predicted, still coasting on everyone's edginess of Ushio's death. Soon I was waiting the last few minutes out in the library as per usual, without even a thought of my mother on my mind. The only thing I could think about was meeting the King again.

The clock strikes five and I head for the staff room. Remembering his instructions I knocked twice before opening the door. Inside it is pitch black, this time the blinds were closed as well, so the only light was that of the opening from the door, which would soon be gone. I closed the door behind me closing the darkness in on myself. I slowly walked myself towards the middle of the room.

"King?" I called out "Are you here?"

Silence was my only reply. He did not answer and I stood there in the dark. But before I could fear that he didn't show up I felt familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind. How he managed to make it over to me without making a noise is beyond me, but that didn't matter.

"So you came." He said to me.

"Mmhmm." I replied leaning into the hug

"Good. I would not have been happy if you had forgotten about our meeting, my little Queen." He responded tightening his hold on me.

"How could I forget? I was the one who asked to meet up again."

"Very true." He chuckled. "Now I don't wish to stand in the middle of the room all night and I did enjoy the feeling of having my little Queen in my lap last time, so why don't we move to a better location."

"Okay. Where to?"

Instead of answering me he lifted me into the air. "Wha-?"

"Heh. Just like I thought. You are light."

"Y-yeah I guess." I mutter in surprise.

"Well there is no need to make my Queen walk when I can just carry him. Come now, wrap your arms around my neck."

"U-um okay." I say turning a little so that I could reach up and put my arms around his neck like he said to.

"You really are adorable." He says before placing a kiss on my forehead. I could feel myself blushing at the kiss and thanking everything that it was impossible to see anything in here because I didn't want him to see quite yet, just how badly his actions affected me.

Soon he began to move to the back of the room like last time and when he got to that back wall he slid down to the floor like last time, only this time I was already positioned to be in his lap.

"I had missed this feeling." He says to me.

"Me too." I admit, as much as I hate to. I had to in all honestly too, all week I thought about how it felt to be held in another person's arms and feel loved. All week I missed it tremendously. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and moved my arms down from around his neck to rest on his chest.

"Now as much as I love my pet name for you, I do wish to know my little Queen's name. Will you tell it to me?" He asked

I know in my mind I probably shouldn't tell him, because then he could find me, but then I realize he already knows everything else about me. I mean he did tell me he had been keeping an eye on me, which means he knows what I look like, so telling him my name won't cause anymore damage.

"Yugi." I respond.

"Game? Well, doesn't that make you even more cute."

"Thank you. U-um could I possibly know your name?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm, I suppose you could, not like you would be able to figure out who I am by it since I don't go to school here contrary to belief. That and I think you do deserve a little reward for being so complying. Alright, I'll tell you, my name is Yami."

"Darkness? I suppose it fits, being so mysterious and all, and wanting to meet in the dark. And you don't attend school here?"

"Yes, I do prefer the dark after all. I feel it is more peaceful when there is nothing to distract you eyes, and you are left with only your mind. And no, I do not, but you don't need to know anything else about me for now." He said ending the conversation so that I couldn't ask anymore questions.

We didn't speak anymore after that even though I wanted to know more about him. He did say "for now" though, so maybe that means he will tell me more some other time. So wrapped up in his arms I enjoyed the warmth he gave off. I found myself agreeing with him, that the dark was great, especially for times like this, where we sat in each other's presence.

At some point I fell asleep on him enjoying the feeling so much, and felt myself being shook.

"Yugi!" I hear him say to me. I slowly open my eyes and lift my head up a little, before realizing where I was.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" I immediately apologize.

"It's alright my little Queen." He chuckles. "But as much as I love the feeling of you sleeping on me, it is quite late and I do believe you have to return home if you don't want to cause anymore suspicion."

"Oh! Y-yeah, I probably should be getting home." I say not letting on the true situation waiting for me when I returned, which at this point I hope it chalks up to my mother forgot about me like usual and forgot she wanted me home. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It is nearing eleven."

"I'm sorry I slept so long on you."

"No worries my little Queen. Now let's get you to the door so you can get going." He says as I feel him move an arm under my knees and another near the top of my back and soon enough I am being carried bridal style to the door.

"Thank you. So can we meet again?" I ask expectantly

"I am surprised you are not scared to be meeting up with me, not that I am complaining. But if it makes my little Queen so happy, then of course we can. Come again on Monday, same time and enter the same as you did this time. We can even make these little meet up of ours a regular thing, every Monday and Friday, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" I say excited.

"Good. Now you should get going." He says placing me on the floor in front of the door.

"Okay. Goodbye Yami."

"Goodbye my little Yugi."

And with that I open the door and walk out to head home.

 **And I have finally revealed who the King is, not that any of you are all that surprised I'm sure lol. I hope you liked this and I'll you again next chapter! R &R plz :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry this is a day late, I had one of my writing days robbed from this Saturday so I had to work on this all Sunday, but anyways I'm glad you guys are all really liking the interaction between them, to be honest I worried it would feel weird since this is my first attempt at romance, but yeah glad you are liking it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The peaceful sunrise of the Saturday morning was a cruel ironic statement to the hell that had just happened to me. She had just stormed in like a raging lion before the sun had even risen with Dad right on her tails.

"You ungrateful little BRAT! I ask one thing of you, after allowing you stay here and even feeding you, and you can't even fulfil the one request I ask of you?!" She screamed at me. I guess I wasn't lucky and she forgot about asking me that.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Forgot?! How dare you!" She yelled. Before anything else happened she came over and backhanded me across the face. "That'll teach you to forget when I tell you to do something. Do you even know what you cost me yesterday? Huh?!" She screams as she continued to slap me left and right. "No, of course you don't or else you wouldn't have been stupid enough to do this to me! I finally found one useful thing to have you for and you just prove how useless you are! That client of mine could have provided us for years, just for letting us use you, and what do you have to do? You go and ruin everything!" Her words continued as a hard kick to my stomach was delivered to me.

"P-please stop. I'm sorry!" I sobbed, scared to hear more f what she actually had planned for me yesterday. What did she mean use me?

"Oh your punishment is far from over! You aren't leaving this room until I deem fit, and that includes no food, you little bitch!" And with that her and dad left the room with a slam and I heard my door lock. The had made sure that the door locks from the outside so situations like this, such as locking me in here, could be possible.

So now I'm sitting under my windowsill wondering what I did to deserve this kind of life. I began to break down and cry, I was hated by everyone I knew, all except for _him_ and I almost never get to see him. Thinking of him made me even more upset because I didn't even know when I would get out of here, _if_ I would get out of here and that made me think of how I might not get to see him again.

I guess being trapped in here really wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the bathroom problem. I had to give up one of my few boxes for storage to use as something to relieve myself, not that I had much to get rid of considering my lack of food and water in here. I locked it all in the closet, but even then the smell still seeps out so it doesn't exactly create a relaxing atmosphere.

And so I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I watch the sun rise and I watch it set. I honestly just sat on my bed and thought. Sometimes it was a daydreaming, other times it was contemplating. Days had passed and I was beginning to worry on whether or not I was going to be let out. I knew from the internet that one could survive like three to five days without water, but I really didn't want to test this theory. It had already been all weekend, plus most of Monday, and I heard no sign of my mother letting me out of this room. I could already feel the effects of being denied basic human necessities, it was getting harder to wake up in the mornings, I was sleeping a lot more through the day, everything hurt, and I had a massive headache. It was not a pleasant feeling to be in this state. It was 6:00 on Monday evening now and I went back off to the land of dreams once more seeing that my mother wasn't coming again. I should've known she would forget about me, she only cares about me when she needs, I could probably die in here tonight and she wouldn't know until three months from now. It occurred to me that I would be missing my visit with the King tonight because I was here, oh how I wanted to see him again. I didn't care that he was dangerous, I just wanted him to continue holding me like he has been more than anything, it felt too good to pass up. So I went to sleep dreaming of his arms being wrapped around me once more.

The next day passed with still no sign from my mother. I didn't do much thinking since I spent most of this day just moving in and out of sleep. I lost the need to use the bathroom anymore so at least I didn't have to get myself out of the bed.

When I woke up on Wednesday morning, I had to admit everything was beyond blurry. No matter how many times I blinked the world would not come into focus for a very long time, but when it did to my surprise there was a bottle of water and a jello cup, by my door with a note on it. I pushed myself off my bed and onto the floor, falling immediately to my hands and knees since I didn't have the strength to stand anymore. I crawled my way over to the door and grabbed the water knowing I needed that the most. I began to guzzle it down not letting a single drop go to waste, I was beyond being thirsty. When it was all gone I eyed the note next to the jello cup. Gingerly picking up the jello I opened the note and ate the jello slowly while reading it.

 _Don't think that you have managed to escape your mother's wrath because you haven't, but I rather not have to deal with murder charges and seeing her deal with them either, so I'm giving this to you to sustain you until tomorrow. You will be going to school and you will not let her see you, the door is unlocked now, so when she is not in the house get rid of whatever that awful stench penetrating your room is._

It ended there.

I'm taking it that dad had written the letter. I didn't really care though, I was just glad they didn't leave in here to die.

Hearing my mother and father head off to their respective jobs, I got to work on deposing the waste in my bedroom and getting a lot more water. I didn't want to chance getting more food though, my mother was angry enough, I didn't want her to notice even a spec different when she returned and make the punishment worse. I could at least get water out of the tap without her noticing. And so the majority of my Wednesday was spent drinking water to make up for the 4 days I was deprived from it.

Thursday morning was not a pleasant awakening. I still barely had enough calories in me to amount to any kind of energy, but I at least could move a little better since I got the water back and I would be able to get some food at school. I had to be honest I was a little worried, I had never missed so many days of school in a row before and I didn't want to know how the kids would react to me coming back, most of them probably thought I transferred out and got excited so going back and ruining that for them might not be too good.

Once out of my house I made my way into school. I snuck over to my locker successfully, but that's where my luck ran out. Thankfully it wasn't a student coming to beat me up, I don't know how much of that I could take today, it was one of my teachers coming to give me a lecture for missing so many days of class without prior notice. Honestly, what the hell do they know?! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your damn class while I was slowly dieing in my room, oh please forgive me!

So after getting that annoying lecture from just about every teacher after every class this morning I finally made it to lunch. I quickly grabbed my lunch from the vending machine like usual and hurried off to the gym to try and start the workload given to me for missing their classes. The afternoon was pretty much the same as this morning, lectures and more work due tomorrow.

Leaving the school however wasn't as easy as getting into it. Sneaking out my usual back entrance I was ambushed by some of Ushio's old lackies Rafael and Valon.

"I hope you didn't think that after disappearing for 3 days this week that you were going to get away with nothing did you?" Valon sneered, but I didn't reply, I just stood and stared.

"What not gonna talk freak," Rafael went on. "Fine then we'll just have to beat the noise out of you." And with that a sharp punch to my stomach landed on me.

They didn't hold back either today, they just kept whamming on me over and over, almost as to give four days of beatings in one hour, and boy did they beat me. It was a nonstop barrage of kicking and punching that I felt was never going to cease, and each hurt far worse than the one before. Not even time could numb the pain that was coursing through me. I find it amazing that they haven't managed to break something yet.

Finally they when they were done, they left me there sobbing in the alley. I didn't even bother to try and get up for a long time, I knew it was pointless, I just watched the sun go across the sky, until it was getting close to sunset. I didn't want to crawl home in the dark like this, so I pushed myself up and limped my way back to the house and collapsed onto my bed.

Believe it or not I was actually excited for it to Friday. I knew I could go and see him Yami today, and I wanted that more than anything after the hell of a week I just only problem being that I just realized that I never finished all the work the teachers gave me yesterday, so I knew this was not going to be a fun day. And boy ever was it not, I got detentions from everyone of them to be served today. Thankfully they were only half an hour long so I had time to finish the work and get lectured for each one of them, leaving me just enough time to run to the staff room.

I knocked on the door twice and entered at our prearranged 5:00 time.

"K-king?" I asked nervously

There was only a trickle of moonlight in the room when I walked in, but as I called out to him the blinds flew shut and I was left in darkness.

"You were not here Monday." He stated in a dangerously calm manner

"I-I'm sorry, I swear I meant to! I didn't forget either!" I called out once more.

"Oh? Then why were you not here?" He asked grabbing my chin roughly.

It was pitch black but I knew he was somewhere in front of me, so I reached out blindly and grabbed onto his shirt. I swiftly threw my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest, him losing his grip on my chin in the process.

"P-please!" I sobbed. "Forgive me! I wanted to be here I swear! My mother locked me in my room for four days straight and I couldn't leave!"

"She what?!" He asked outraged.

"Last Friday I was supposed to go home straight after school, but I came here instead because I wanted to be with you, but she got mad at me because I messed up some offer with a client, that would've given her a lot of money or something. A-apparently he wanted to use me, whatever that meant, and me not being there prevented that, so she locked me in my room without any food or water and no way out. Please don't be angry! I can't lose you!" I sobbed out.

"Shh." He whispered petting my head. "I'm sorry I got angry. It's alright my little Queen, you will never lose me. You are mine now and forever."

"Yours?" I questioned.

"Yes, all mine. Remember that." He said possessively. "Should I even ask how the bathroom situation worked out in that room?"

"A box in the closet." I said tearing up again. From him I heard a soft growl at my response, although I sensed it was anger towards my mother.

"How did you get out?"

"My father said he didn't feel like dealing with murder charges and left me some water and a jello cup Wednesday while unlocking the door. I just got back to school yesterday."

"My poor little Queen." He cooed wrapping his arms around my waist. Unfortunately I was still severely bruised from yesterday and this did not create the calming effect I hoped for, as I yelped out when he got a hold on me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked immediately loosening his arms.

"U-uh, well Ushio's old lackeys got to me yesterday after school and gave me probably four days worth of beatings, they haven't really healed yet properly so there are still a lot bruises. Plus I'm sure my mother's beating never truly healed right."

"And yet you still come to see me? Even when you have every right to go home and rest."

"I really wanted to see you again, especially after missing you on Monday. I would do anything to see you again after coming that close to dieing in my room, and the hell of a week I had! You've become the highlights of the week, how could I ever want to miss it?"

I felt his hand brush my cheeks gently. It was a ghost of a touch, but it felt amazing compared to everything else this week.

"I do not want you to return anymore."

 **Well I hope that this chapter made up for it being a little late, and yes next chapter people will die, I can guarantee that it will get fucked up, get yourself prepared. :D**

 **R &R plz :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get your mind ready for this! I am getting everything going this chapter I can feel it!**

 **That being said I want to thank the guest reviewer cd since I can't message you: I'm sorry! Looking back at the last line I didn't realize how that sounded! I honestly didn't mean for it to sound like that! I was so caught up in what I knew was going to happen this chapter I didn't think of what that last line sounded like to you readers and don't worry they aren't being separated! I promise! Don't go after Yami! XD But thank you because now this chapter will make a little more sense story wise!**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Huh?!" I exclaimed "What do you mean I can't return? Did I do something wrong? Please, I'll make up for it! Just don't say I can't come and see you! I need you!" I say tightening my grip around his waist. "Please!"

I felt his muscles tense right away before they slowly relaxed and his hand began combing through my hair. "I'm sorry my little Queen, I did not mean it that way." He chuckled "Do not worry, I would never push you away, remember what I just told you? You are mine. Forever. I do not plan on letting you leave me that easily. That being said, I do not want you returning back to that house, that houses the trash you call mother and father. They could have potentially taken you away from me with that little stunt they just pulled, I am not risking you going back and actually being taken from me."

I let go of his waist and looked down. "I don't want to go back either, it's not like I'm exactly welcome there, but it's not like I have any choice. It's the only place I have to stay."

"Then stay here with me. If you promise to never leave my side, I can provide you with all you could ever want, safety, food, shelter, love. All you have to do is come with me." He said as his hand stilled on my head.

"Stay with you?" I echoed

"Yes, we will never be apart. I can give you anything you could ever want, just become mine and mine alone."

"Won't that be a problem though, I mean you said I could never see you or you would have to kill me, wouldn't I eventually see you?"

"I can make an exception to my rule just for you my little Queen, I know you won't be telling any authorities about what I do, now will you?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" I said looking up and smiling at him, unsure if he could see it, but doing it nonetheless. "We're in the same boat anyways right? Plus why would I want to send you away from me, I want to stay with you."

"Very good. I won't be letting you go anyhow, but life is much easier when you are complying with me."

"A-are you sure though? Can I really just come with you to wherever you live?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have offered if I was not, that being said, why are you resisting? You did just say you needed me did you not, were you lying to me?"

"What? No! I do, more than you realize! It's just that I'm worried of any complications that would come between us."

"You don't have to worry about that, just leave everything to me and all your dreams will come true, just do as I say." He says pulling me into a possessive hug.

There was no way to deny his offer, he was right I did need him. I felt lonely without him, I thought about him all the time, when he wrapped me in his arms like this I felt safe for once in my life. He was what made me happy when we were together, more and more I did not want to leave him and return to hell that was my life. How could I refuse going with him and not back to my parents?

So I lifted my arm up to his chest and clung on to him. "Okay, I'll stay with you, I don't want to go back anyways."

"No, you should not, especially after this last incident. You don't need them, you don't need anyone else but me, my little Queen."

"I don't?" I asked innocently

"No, I am all you will ever need from now on." He said placing a kiss on my head. "Now why don't I show you where exactly you will be spending your time now." He said picking me up. "I believe you remember from last time what to do now."

Without questioning why I couldn't walk myself, I just followed the command and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once I did this he carried me to the back of the room and to the door of principal's office. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked it, and once we were inside he relocked it. It was dark in there too, but he seemed to know exactly where he was going. He went over to the side of the room and pushed a large object, of what I could guess was a bookcase in this lighting, and pushed it to the side. We descended down a staircase and after walking a bit some more in the dark a bedroom revealed itself.

"I want you to close your eyes little one, you will find out what I look like soon, but for tonight I wish for it to remain a secret."

"Okay Yami." I say closing my eyes and burying my face into his neck. "Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I'm getting kinda tired, would it be okay to go to sleep?"

"Of course my little Queen. I am sure your body needs the rest after the ordeal it has been through in the past week. Do not worry, go to sleep, I will have breakfast for you in the morning." He said placing me on the soft bed. Feeling the bed mold to me, I immediately relaxed and fell into one of the best sleeps of my life.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and other scents filling the room, I had opened my eyes, but I closed them right away remembering last night.

"Yami? Are you there?"

I heard a plate clink near my head, and then a hand placed itself on my cheek.

"Yes, right here."

"Um, c-can I open my eyes yet?" I asked hesitantly

I felt him sit down on the edge of the bed before he responded. "Yes, you may. I think it is time we properly met."

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with crimson. Bright crimson eyes that were boring into mine. I was surprised at the features that we shared with one another, yet looked so much different on him than I. I never made any sort of noise as a reaction, all I did was stare at the man in front of me, and the longer I stared the more his smile turned into a satisfied smirk.

"I take it that you like what you see?" He asked at one point.

"Y-yeah." I choked out. He chuckled in amusement from my answer.

"You may touch if you don't believe your eyes little one."

"May I?"

"Go right ahead." He replied. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to rest on his face. I let it roam down from there to his neck and chest, trying to truly process the image in front of me. I couldn't believe that someone who was cursed with the same features as I could look so impressive. My hand finally came to a stop when I reached his stomach. I looked back up at him in amazement and so much confusion.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"Why me? How can you look like this, and still want me of all people?" I asked dejectedly

"Because you don't understand just how beautiful you are. Just look at me, you call me beautiful, yet we share many features."

"But you don't look weird with them, I do!"

He frowned down at me disapprovingly. "I told you this once before, it would be wise to remember it, you are not to believe the lies they told you."

"But how can I not?"

"I see you were right," He sighed. "You do need me, I have to teach you just how perfect you are. You need protection and love." He said pulling me up into a hug. "Do not worry about this trivial matter anymore, you are finally mine, and I won't let them hurt you anymore. Now why don't we give you something to eat?"

I nodded into his chest at the offer of food and his response was to pick me up and place me into his lap. He grabbed the plate of food and placed that into my lap, but before I could try to eat it he picked up the for he brought with him and began to put some food onto it.

"Now say ah, little Queen."

"A-ah" And he began to feed me biteful by biteful of food until the plate was empty. He then brought the glass of orange juice over and had me slowly sip from that until was gone as well.

"There my little Queen is looking better already. Now I'm going to show you around the house." He said picking me up bridal style again.

"Hey Yami, where is this house exactly? I mean I remember last night we went behind something in the principal's office, but are we really still at the school?" I asked as he carried me out of the bedroom and into what I assumed was the living room.

"Remember little Queen, curiosity killed the cat."

"O-oh, I'm sorry! I-I just-"

"But since you want to know more about me, I guess it is okay for just this once." He said cutting me off. "Just remember that I will tell you things as you need to know them, otherwise you don't need to know them. I do not want you asking unnecessary questions. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

He smiled down at me. "As long as you learn." Then he looked back up. "Now as for your question. This school was not always a school."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it used to be the house of my family. We are in what was the basement. These were my living quarters before the attack. My parents tried to keep me separated from the rest of the house because they were scared of me, so they kept me down here and gave me whatever I could please. Above the ground though lived the household of the Sennen's. They were the wealthiest family in town. They pretty much ran it, so of course my existence couldn't be found out. They didn't want the town to know that their son was the one killing off the animals, or the kids. But they couldn't kill their own child, so they kept me down here. But I still found ways out, there are many secret passageways that lead upstairs and to are what are now the different classrooms, but back then I would use them to kill off servants that annoyed me. Those are also how I get to the different classrooms in the mornings and put my rules on the whiteboards, and keep an eye on everyone to make sure they are followed. Then one day the townspeople rebelled and attacked. They burned down the house and everyone was killed, except for me. My parents unintentionally saved my life locking me down here because no one knew this basement existed. Then they just built a school over the grounds of my former house and still left me here to rot even though they discovered the staircase. They just covered it up with a bookcase in the principal's office and forgot about it."

"They didn't even think to check?!" I cried out.

"No," He growled. "I was not going to be forgotten though, so I took it out on those who attended this school so merrily. At first I was just going to take them all out, but then I came up with the idea of the rules, and that just seemed like so much more fun. And then you came along, I saw myself in you, you were isolated from everyone, the adults shunned you unjustly, and yet you kept going. I saw so much of myself in you I found it scary, and so I found myself watching you and seeing what you would do. Believe it or not the rules used to be much harsher, but I made my rules easier to follow so that I wouldn't have to worry about you getting caught by them, unfortunately that also lead to the biology room incident, but also to our meeting. I knew from the start that you were the Stab Queen, I watched you commit every deed. After the last one though I decided I needed to meet you, I couldn't watch them treat you like that anymore, I could leave you alone no longer. As beautiful as you were taking out your tormentors, I don't want to see that kind of anger marring your beautiful face again, it doesn't belong there. Only happy contentedness should be upon your face."

"Thank you." I replied to his sweet words. "You really did make everything better."

"You're welcome." He began to move once again through the corridors. I never saw any of the secret passageways he spoke of, but he had a kitchen, bathroom and a couple of spare rooms down there, one of which was used to wash things from the looks of it. Since it was Saturday we couldn't hear anyone, but he told me that on the days that there was school we would be able to hear them. Around lunch time he brought me to the kitchen and fed me on his lap once again. It wasn't until I had to use the bathroom that I finally found a problem.

I was about to get up to go and use it, but before I could he stopped me.

"Where are you trying to go?" He snapped

"I-I needed to use the bathroom." I answered fearfully.

"Oh." Realization dawned on his face. "I will bring you then, I told you I would take care of your every need, did I not? Just tell me when you need something and I will take care of it." He said picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"O-oh I'm sorry."

"Like I said before, as long as you learn." He said kissing me on the head. "You never have to do anything anymore, I will do it for you, I can't have you hurting yourself, you just be good and let me take care of you."

"Okay." I said lowering my head.

"While we are in here we will clean you up as well."

"You mean like a bath?" I asked

"Yes. I assume that you haven't properly cleansed yourself in a while, if I can guess anything from how you were treated. I will give you a nice long bath and make sure you are clean."

"I got to clean myself, I just had to do it quickly in the shower before they woke up."

"You shouldn't be rushed and tensed in a shower, Queens deserve to relax while they are bathing and wash away the worries of the day."

At this point we entered the bathroom. He placed me down in front of the toilet. I thought he was going to leave, but then he couched down and undid my pants before walking over to the tub to start the water.

"U-um, are you-"

"Staying? Of course, I told you I will take care of you down to the last miniscule thing. I left your underwear on for now because I figured you would be shy, but you will be past that soon, you do have to be bathed." He smiled.

"B-but, I mean, we barely." I stuttered barely able to keep a straight train of thought. "I can do that myself." Finally finding the words.

He frowned at turned off the water and walked over to me. "No you can't." His hand came up to my cheek. His thumb rubbing back and forth. "That's why I took you in, you need to be taken care of properly, I can't risk you getting hurt, or causing any harm to your mind or body, you don't know what is right and wrong."

"I-I don't?"

"No, you don't, that's what you need me for. Just leave everything to me from now on, you won't have to walk, eat or do anything on your own anymore. My Queen will have the best care from me from now on, you'll be a perfect little doll."

 **There they are still happy and together! This was a little long, but this was the best place to end it, so yeah. Also I warned you guys this was going to be dark, this is where it starts to get bad, just a warning, but I'll see you next time! I promise someone you actually know will be killed this time and not just "offscreen", but until then, R &R plz :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I have to say even I didn't see this story taking this turn from the beginning, like I knew I was going to make Yugi sort of dependant on Yami, but even I don't know when I made Yami such a Psycho, yet I don't mind it, I think it makes the story better… I promise there is nothing wrong with me XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"A-a w-what?"

"Yes, a doll." He repeated softly. "Dolls are meant to be molded into the perfect things, and even though you are beautiful the way you are, you have imperfections, but I can make you perfect. Just like a brand new doll I'll teach you everything you could ever need to know, how to act, how to live, how to feel, how to love, how to _be_ loved. Everything they deprived from you."

"You mean the reason everyone hated me was because I was doing something wrong?" I asked

"Yes," He answered "But it's not your fault. It was never your fault, they never told you or gave you a chance. But I see your potential, I can see just how perfect you could be, just make it possible for me to do so."

"How do I do that Yami? Please! I don't want to be hated anymore! I don't even want you to feel dissatisfied by my lacking of something! Just tell me how!" I say latching on to him. I would do anything to not be hated, and if he knew what it was I wanted to know.

"Just let me guide you Yugi." He said crouching down to my level. He hugged me to his chest before continuing on. "I know what I'm doing, and I will use my knowledge to make you better, I promise, but you have to promise to never disobey me. You have to let me take care of you down to the last detail. It's the only way to ensure that everything happens properly, if you don't you can never be perfect, and you don't want that do you?"

"No!" I exclaimed, but then I lowered my voice. "I-I'll do whatever you say."

He then tilted my head up and I was met with his crimson eyes once more. He came down and soon enough his lips were softly pressed against mine. It didn't last long, but for the short while it did, I was lost in the feeling. I had heard about kisses before, but it was nothing like I had dreamed, it was gentle and passionate, peaceful and soft. It felt wonderful. And then it came to an end.

I looked up at him pleadingly, begging him to continue on. All I got was a smile though.

"Did you like that?"

"So much." I answered

"That was my way of praising you, when you do something right I will praise you accordingly."

"You mean you'll do it again if I'm good?"

"Yes, it is part of showing you love. Just like me taking care of you is showing my love for you."

"Really?"

"Yes that's all you have to do to truly be loved by someone, I will show you everything."

"O-ok."

"Good now finish using the toilet and I will finish getting the bath prepared and undressing you."

I did as I was told and used the toilet. When I looked over Yami was testing the temperature of the water and when he was done he came back over to me and removed my clothing piece by piece. Once again I was lifted up and once over at the tub he put me down feet first letting only them hit the water.

"Is that too hot for you?" He asked

"N-no. It's perfect actually." I stuttered still embarrassed by this situation.

"Good." He said smiling before lowering me down all the way.

It was a wonderfully deep bathtub that even sitting up it came halfway up my arms. I figured I was supposed to stay like that, but he soon pushed me back against the tub wall and I was submerged up to my neck in the water. My muscles relaxed immediately and completely. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo began massaging my scalp with it. I honestly felt like I could fall asleep in the tub, the water was warm and cozy, the feeling of his hands going through my hair, and the completely calm atmosphere, I was ready to forget everything and let go. Soon enough he was gently pouring cupfuls of water into my hair to wash out the cleanser and he was working conditioner into the knotty mess my hair had become recently. The knots were becoming undone as he continued on with his fingers. Once that was done he put some soap on a facecloth and began the process of cleaning me. He quite literally made sure to cover every single inch of my body in small soothing circles.

You would think the most embarrassing part would have come from him washing _down there_ , but believe it or not it wasn't. He didn't really spend a lot of time down there, he cleaned what he had to and left it alone. No my mortifying moment came when he began doing my back. It just felt so _good,_ especially with the bruises littering it, that I ended up letting out a moan.

"Mmm" I let out.

"Does that feel good my Little Queen?" He chuckled.

"U-um, y-yeah…" I squeaked out still mortified that I made such a noise.

"I guess that means I should pay extra special attention to your back." He said changing his cleaning technique on my back. The circles alternated with gradual extra pressure and long strokes that ran up and down my back. By the time he was done with it, which took longer than other part of my body, I was completely and utterly relaxed. He laid me back down onto the side. 

"Now you stay here while I got get you some pajamas and towels." He said kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

I did as I was told and laid in the warm water until he returned. When he did he picked me up and placed me on my feet on the floor. Starting with my hair he towel dried every part of my and then slipped on my pajamas. He brought me over the sink next and grabbed the toothbrush to brush my teeth with. Assuming the next step I opened my mouth up for him and sure enough the minty flavor had infiltrated my mouth and was scrubbing off the daily grime of my teeth.

Next I was carried back to the bedroom where he combed my hair and he lied me down in bed. He shut off the lights and lied down next to me before pulling me to his chest.

He really wasn't kidding when he said he was going to do everything. I wasn't allowed to do anything for myself, but that's how it's supposed to be right? I mean it feels a little wrong losing my independence for myself, but it's different from how everyone else treated me. I guess this is what he meant when he said they were hiding the truth from me, I was supposed to be more dependant instead of taking care of myself. And maybe this isn't so bad, it certainly doesn't hurt like it used to and he said he loved me right, so this must be what I was never told about. I can't say I dislike it either is the scary part, I was okay with essentially losing my will because it was for him. Him, the one who showed me love for the first time, and him the one who saved me from the hell that I was stuck in. For him I could give up my will.

"Goodnight my little Queen." He said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight my King." I whispered before cuddling further into him.

With his arms firmly wrapped around me I fell asleep into a deep slumber that was not interrupted until morning. My days went by in this same routine where I would be taken care of by him in every way. We never did much, but we never really had to, we just enjoyed the company of one another, but sometimes Yami would tell me stories, or if I was really lucky we would play some checkers. I would always lose, I was never very good in the first place, but Yami did say someday he would teach me some tricks. It was nice. Everything was perfect dare I say.

One morning though I was awoken by him shaking my shoulders at an hour earlier than usual.

"Come now little Queen, we have something to do."

"O-okay?" I said still bleary from waking up.

I was dressed up in my usual outfit which consisted of a white t-shirt that clung to my skin, some black leather pants, and some leather shoes. He always did my hair up like I used to do it except now he added the addition of a little crown to sit in my hair. He also put a buckle around my neck and various bracelets to decorate my arms, along with two gold arm bands that decorated my biceps. He said a Queen should always have appropriate jewelry.

He carried me to the living room where he pushed away a bookcase that revealed a door.

"This is one of the secret passageways that I always used to use, this one leads up to the school. I have some messages to leave today." He said smirking.

I didn't reply, I learned a few days ago that he likes it better when I don't talk very much. So I cuddled into his chest as he brought me up the stairs and into the first classroom. He placed me on the teacher's desk before he took the marker and wrote the message: _Do not go to the back of the building._

I could see him chuckling to himself, but I didn't get what was so funny. I sent him a questioning look and when he saw it he replied, "I know who I'm going to catch today and I find it very amusing." I nodded not asking who he thought he was going to catch and then we continued on to the rest of the classrooms to write on all of those boards.

"We will be going back down now." He informed me after leaving the last classroom. I saw a clock before we left that said that school would be starting soon.

When we got back to his home, instead of spending the day in the living room like we would usually do, we went to a room far in the back which incidentally had a window that showed a perfect view of the back of the building.

"I'm sure you have been wondering for some time now, and yes this is how I am always able to tell who is breaking my rules, I have various places that I can spy from all over the school and then I go and catch them before they go home that day. Now we are going to sit here and wait to see who is stupid enough to defy me."

We did exactly that too. For most of the day we didn't see anything, but that quickly changed seventh period. Who in the school could be stupid enough to go against the king of all people, Ushio's old lackeys, Rafael and Valon that's who. I unconsciously cringed at the sight of them and curled into Yami remembering my last encounter with them.

"Don't worry they cannot hurt you anymore my little Queen. Remember I said I would protect you?" He said tightening his hold on me.

"I-I'm sorry, just seeing them sort of set me off."

"Yes all the more reason to get rid of their worthless existence. I am going to get them now before they have a chance to escape."

Saying that he brought me back to the bedroom and ordered me to stay while he went and prepared everything that he needed. I ended up taking a nap on the bed for a couple of hours so I didn't see him when he came back down, nor when he carried me back up to the staff room. I only woke up when he was placing me in one of the teacher's chairs.

"Huh?" I asked surprised to be in a new location.

"Don't worry little Queen I only carried you upstairs. I want you to watch something."

Looking at my surrounding I spotted Rafael and Valon tied and gagged to a couple of chairs across the room. I could see them squinting, so I don't think they could see me properly, I think Yami had put me in one of the dark corners of the room.

"Now just sit and watch while I take care of this, I have been meaning to get these two for a while now after what they did to you. I don't want trash like them who would hurt you still breathing the air of this Earth."

Saying that he turned towards them and the calm expression that is usually on his face when talking to me was replaced with an insane smile. Pulling out a knife he made his way over to the two of them and they began to tremble in fear.

It was sexy to say the least. Watching them grow increasingly scared as he got closer. Him bringing the knife up to Rafael's throat and turning Valon's chair so that he would have to watch his friend die. The satisfaction that adorned his face as he watched the life leave Rafael's eyes and seeing Valon begin to cry. Watching him lick Rafael's blood off the knife slowly before going over to Valon to commit the act once again. That extreme glee in his eyes as he wiped away Valon's tears and slit his throat as well. His laugh when he faced them to the door so when someone walked in the next morning it would be the first thing they saw. It was all incredibly beautiful and sexy at the same time.

It reminded me that someone as incredible as him loved me enough to do this. I finally understood his love, and now I was all his.

 **I'm just gonna go hide in a corner….**

 **I will say that there will most likely be only 2 more chapters after this I don't want to ruin Yami's character and I think I will if I drag this out too long, plus I am coming to the original intended conclusion pretty naturally, so yeah.**

 **R &R plz :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well let's hope that writing this chapter goes a little smoother, because let me tell you last chapter I must have wanted to be a pirate or something. I can't tell you how many time I wrote me instead of my and had to go back and fix it, it was ridiculous, so here's hoping that stupidity doesn't happen. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

His hands were still dripping with their blood when he came back to me. His eyes still held that insane glee, that hid his extreme satisfaction with the deed he had just done. He didn't say anything to me, but when he was picking me up I could feel the blood seeping through my shirt. I could feel the warm wetness on my sides and under my legs as we descended back down into his home.

Once back down he brought us to the couch and placed me down on it and began doing what he always did when we sat down on the couch. He weaved his fingers through my hair and moved his hand in a gentle petting motion. I could feel the blood on my scalp, even on my face as he occasionally stroked it. The feeling didn't bother me in the slightest, it was just a smear of warmth that covered me which was even warmer due to him doing it.

"You really are beautiful." He muttered. "To hold such beauty, especially covered in the blood of those who betrayed us. I could not have gained a better Queen."

Pride swelled up in my chest. It always did when he talked like this to me. It was the recognition that I had been doing well. It showed me that he really did love me. Those sweet whispers were for me and only me and I loved them.

"You're so close to perfection my little Queen. I can feel it, you are almost there." He whispered

"What do I have to do Yami?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Little One. Just continue as you have been, it will come with time." He answered.

With that his petting stopped and he stared at me. It was a look that said he couldn't decide if he liked what he saw, I had seen it before when he was picking out my outfit for the first time. He kept saying it had to be perfect and he went through many colors before being satisfied with what he chose. Now I was confused with the look though, was something wrong?

The question must have been on my face because he answered it for me. "As beautiful as you are with blood, I am starting to believe it doesn't suit you. It takes away from your look of innocence. That look alone is the one that suits you best. So I believe it is time to clean you up."

Submitting to his will, I allowed myself to be carried to the bath and have the blood washed away from my skin. Our usual routine continued from there, he fed me, got me ready for bed and tucked us in. Like usual I was pulled into his chest and wrapped up tight in his arms. It was now that I worked up the courage to ask a question, his words from earlier had been on my mind, so I wanted to know something.

"Yami?"

"Yes Little One?" He looked down at me.

"Will I ever go back to school?"

He frowned. "Why would you want to go back to that hell?"

"Well, it's just that you said that I only got treated like that because I didn't know the proper way to act, but earlier tonight you said I was getting close, so I thought that meant they wouldn't treat me like that anymore…" I trailed off.

"Yugi." He sighed "I am going to give you one final lesson. I will be the only one to ever love you. Do you understand that? No matter how much you change, they never will. I could never risk letting you go back to get hurt by them. I'm all you will ever need in life, you don't need anyone else. So no you cannot go back, you can never leave here period or you won't be perfect, you have to be by my side forever and always. You have to be _mine_ forever and always."

"O-only you?" I echoed.

"Yes only I could ever love you, treat you right, and allow you to be perfect. You will always need me, that will never change no matter how perfect you become my little Queen. Just forget anything to do with your old life and think only of what I tell you. I will give you the limited knowledge that you need, I will take care of your every need and I will keep you perfect, something no one else could ever do. Just forget everything you ever knew and give yourself up to me, for here and only here in my care is the only place you will ever be loved." He said cradling me to his chest.

I was glad that he was because he was the only thing I could grip to. I could feel my heart break at his words. I had hoped that maybe one day, people would come to like me like they did their friends, that I could be normal, but I now see that it was never possible. He knows the world better than I, and if he tells me that he is the only one, it must be the truth. I was so much of a freak that only this one man could love me.

The only thing left for me to do was to give him anything he could possibly want from me. For he was the only one who wanted me, and the only one who allowed me to not be abnormal, so as long as he kept me, I would be loved. I had to do as he told me so that he wouldn't ever get rid of me. It was as he said I was his now and forever.

To show him that I finally understood him I lowered my head in submission and allowed myself to be pulled against him once more. As the days went on I never asked him anymore questions, just like he liked. I allowed him to do whatever he pleased with me, take care of me, feed me, dress me, and of course cuddle me. We did a lot of cuddling, he always loved to hold me close, like I would break if he didn't. He would pet my hair and stroke my face everyday, admiring me, all the while I relished in the fact that I, the one far less deserving of this, got to be in his presence day in and day out. I got to be the one who he took care of and loved unconditionally.

I know he does so much for me that he doesn't have to. The most recent time I can think of is when my legs began to hurt one day.

I remember that day I tugged on his shirt to get his attention to tell him that they were hurting. At first he looked worried, but then something clicked for him and he became very happy with me.

"I knew your time was soon." He smiled.

Still confused I continued to look at him.

"It's the final step my little Queen. Once we are past this step you can finally be perfect. I know it will hurt a little these next couple of days, but don't worry, I can help with that. You have done so well Little One, it is amazing." He said giving me a kiss. "Just work through this short time of pain and make sure to tell me when it hurts, and soon you will be perfect. There will be nothing more for you to do, you just have to let me continue as we have and you will never not be perfect."

I remember being so happy hearing that, that I almost forgot the pain in my legs, but even when I remembered Yami took the time to massage them gently and instant relief would wash over me. He told me that now I couldn't use my legs anymore or it would hurt unbelievably. During the times that he used to need me to stand up for him like when drying me off or dressing me, he made sure I wouldn't have to hurt my legs by holding me up, or sitting me down on the toilet now. It just shows how much I need him to live properly.

He goes through so much extra effort just me it's unbelieveable. I was just happy that I finally did everything right, that I finally achieved the perfection that he saw in me. I became his perfect doll that he spoke of so fondly. I was so incredibly happy about that, that the few days of pain were beyond worth it.

I never had to worry about anything anymore, he did all of that for me. I was finally complete.

Looking back now, I don't know why I was upset that I would forever have to stay with Yami. He is all I could ever want. He treated me so gently everyday, always being careful of what he did as not to hurt me. He made sure I was fed, clean and happy all the time. He took such gentle care of me. I finally realize that he really was all I ever needed. I don't need anyone else other than him because in the end he loved me and I loved him, I didn't need anything or anyone else anymore. I would forever and always be by his side and his alone. I would forever and always be his.

 **Alrighty, sorry if it felt a little short, but this is where it naturally comes to the end. Next chapter is the last one, so I hope you are ready for it, be warned it will all be in Yami's POV next chapter, since Yugi's thoughts will be a bit repetitive from here on out, so instead of writing a whole other chapter of the same thing as this one, I will give you a bit into Yami's psyche. See you all then! R &R plz :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright final chapter of this story. I honestly had no idea it was going to take this route when I first started, but it did and here we are. I hope you find this to be a satisfying conclusion!**

 ***Attention* Like I said last chapter this will be in Yami's POV this chapter, since Yugi isn't really thinking anything much different anymore lol**

 **First off though Thank You to:**

 **xDiox** **for favoriting and following and your reviews**

 **YamiNoAibou** **for favoriting and following**

 **Queen of Yugioh** **for favoriting and following**

 **NightsxTsuna** **for favoriting**

 **MythQueenOfDarkness** **for favoriting and following and your reviews**

 **celala** **for following**

 **animerandom415** **for following**

 **PhantomBrat** **for following**

 **M'andil D'andusm'aril Peredhel** **for following**

 **thor94** **for reviewing**

 **vir for reviewing**

 **cd for reviewing**

 **s2Teennovelist for reviewing**

 **Thank you all again so much for sticking around through this I really hoped you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Again for those who skipped the author's note (I know there are some :))

Yami's POV

So, so beautiful.

Such beauty that finally after all this time is all mine.

Those wonderful dull purple eyes that reflect no hope or will. Those wonderful eyes that are so devoid of all emotion. Those wonderful eyes that despite lacking emotion still give a slight twinkle when I show him even the slightest affection. They really are more beautiful this way.

Yes, I love that twinkle that only I get to see. No one else can make you happy like I can. No one else is allowed to make you happy, only I can. You are allowed to think only of me, no one else. I will never allow them to take you away from me, not even in your thoughts, so just forget anyone but me ever existed. You are mine.

I love your hair too. It's always so soft and silky, especially since I have began treating it. I love petting it and running my fingers through it. It is softer than any pet or stuffed animal could ever be, and it belongs all to me.

You voice is so wonderful as well. I love how soft it has become now. It was why I told you not to talk, you don't need to project your voice, just allow it to be a soft noise that occasionally escapes your lips. It has been sounding scratchy lately though. Does it hurt from never using your voice? Maybe I should numb your throat for you, you won't be able to talk properly anymore, but then again things are prettier when they are seen, not heard. You don't need to talk anyways, I can understand you even without your voice, it's not as if you need to ask for things, and conversations are needless between us, the company and sense of touch is enough. Yes I could make you a silent beauty.

Your skin is so perfect as well, especially your face. No matter how many bruises you received they didn't last, and the few scars you have are never seen, I make sure to cover them up so neither you nor I are reminded of how you got them.

You don't need to remember things anymore, I will remember anything for you. I will know things for you. I will even think for you. You don't need to do such useless things anymore, they take away from your beauty and frankly away from me, and I don't like that. Just be my perfect little doll. All you have to do is sit there and allow me to take care of you until the very end.

Not as if you have a choice anymore.

Ah, yes that wonderful and final step towards achieving your ultimate beauty. When you told me that day that your legs were beginning to hurt I couldn't have been happier. I knew right from the start that it would come one day, but I didn't imagine I would be rewarded so soon. It was why I never let you walk once you were in my possession, I was preparing you for this, the day when you would lose your mobility. The day when you would lose your ability to leave me. Yes, Now you can never run away from me, or forget about me, or leave. We'll be together forever.

I would never hold this over you though, I made sure you forgot all about walking. I massaged the pain from your legs so you wouldn't think about it. I carefully portioned your meals and drinks so that you only got as much as you needed, that way you wouldn't have to use the bathroom more than necessary, since you could no longer stand. Even after your daily baths I make sure to hold you up when I dry you off so that your legs never have to hold you up again. The less to remind you of your once mobility the better.

You truly do need me to live don't you? You can't even stand by yourself anymore. Yet even before you lost that ability you still needed me. You couldn't protect yourself, you hardly took proper care of yourself. Think of how little you ate and how you had to hide under the bleachers everyday, that was hardly good for you. You even continued to stay with those bastards you called parents who were ready to kill you off when they saw no value in you. How could you have ever not run away from that?

Yes you really do need me. You need me to show you how to properly take care of your beautiful self. I give you proper meals three times a day everyday. I clean all the grime of the day off of you. I provide you with only the best of clothing. I even make a specific schedule so that you get proper sleep every night to keep you looking healthy. I give you proper love and care all the time showering you in my affection. I know you never had any of that before, I could tell straight away, and now you can't even move by yourself, that's why you need me. That's why you can't live without me. That's why I know you will never leave me.

My cute, little Queen. My beautiful, silent, motionless doll.

I love spending the days down here with you. I love the feeling of you safely tucked away in my arms and cuddled against me. I love always having you near me at all times, the presence of another person down here in my home is wonderful. It's why I never want you to leave, why I lock you down here all day and night. You complete this accursed place. I want you to forget that there was ever a place other than this, that way you will always have to be down here with me.

I still make sure that those pathetic wastes of space that reside above us receive just punishment for their crimes. I will never stop, not until every last one of them is slaughtered. The Slash King will not be forgotten in the slightest, my rules will still be posted and they will always fear me. Of course for the fools that dare disobey, which they will all do someday, will meet their fate.

It is the only time I allow you to leave this place, for I couldn't possibly be cruel enough to leave you down here all alone, not like they did to me. So I carry you to all the classrooms and I always make sure you get the front row seat to watch me take my victims.

Oh how I love that look of admiration in your eyes as I take my victims lives from them. You truly do understand don't you my little Queen, you understand that they deserve this. They deserve this for mistreating not only you, but me as well. You know that they deserve to be punished for forgetting about us and trying to lock me away and outcast you. Yes truly they don't deserve the happy lives they live, when have suffered so much because of them. You understand that perfectly.

I love how you think that I am beautiful. That is one thing that I will always think you are wrong about, but it is the one opinion I allow you to keep, for I know you will never truly understand just how much you outshine me in everyway. They took that ability away from you, that made it so you couldn't see yourself in the right light, another reason you need me, only I can repair the damage they have done to your mind and self esteem. I can bring out your true beauty like no other and I can make it so you see it as well, not just me.

I really am the only one you could ever be with. No one else could ever understand the type of love that you need to go on. No one understands us period, only you and I understand each other. I understand your flaws and how to fix them for you. I know how to keep you happy. I know how to make you feel loved for once in your life. I know how to bring you from the bottom of the peasants to the top of royalty by my side. And you, you understand my thinking. You would never stop me from my revenge. You know how to keep me happy. You know just how to keep me satisfied when I'm not taking my revenge. You know my darkest secrets as I know yours. You and I are inseparable now. No one would ever accept our love for one another, they would say ridiculous things like abuse and being unhealthy. They would try to rip us apart and lock us up, all because they don't understand our relationship.

That's why we can never allow anyone to know, why we can never leave this place, because you want them to interfere would you? You wouldn't want them to take you away from me would you? Especially when you are finally at your ultimate stage of perfection, you wouldn't want them to ruin that would you. You wouldn't want to go back to being a freak to them would you? Down here in my protection and love that will never happen and I know that's what you want.

But don't worry, I'm never letting you anyways, that will never become a possible outcome. You will never leave my sight again, you will never even leave my grasp again, you will always be right here and in my care. You and I will never be alone again.

Yes you are going to be mine now and forever.

 **And scene! Can't believe we are already at the end of Slash King! It was a journey to say the least! I still can't believe how dark this story got, but I'm glad I wrote it. Seriously thank you all again for all the support and kind reviews! Hope to see you again in my next story**

 **That being said this isn't completely the end of Slash King! Yes I have an idea for a continuation of sorts. See the original title of this story was going to be Reign of the Slash King and Downfall of the Stab Queen, which was OBVIOUSLY wayy too long so I ditched the second part. But now finishing Slash King I realized that despite the name of the story, it was always from Yugi's POV.**

 **So here is the next story idea. It will be the events of this story from Yami's POV. It won't be the same by any means, it will delve far more into his backstory and show his thoughts of all the events from when he first spotted Yugi, to how he is surviving down there and getting all the food that they are consuming, things that were never answered in this story. It will be appropriately named Downfall of the Stab Queen. It will most likely start being posted in a week or so, (Don't count me on that) as I am posting a one shot for something else very soon.**

 **So tell me what you thought of this chapter and R &R plz :)**


End file.
